An Unusual Love Story
by Xetrem190
Summary: Takes place in the end and after RE6 (Resident Evil 6). With peace now seeming to happen around them, the story of Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin conveniently now have something that they both didn't expect to have in their normal lives. What happens next?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: _ First of all, **I do not own any of the rights to the Resident Evil series**, I am only using the names of the characters and the settings on the official game, all events in this story are purely fictitious and it is my take on the 'what if' scenarios that might of happened that was not shown in the videogame. Also, I am not a professional writer, so expect mistakes and I will try to fix errors the best I can, expect lots of updates on each chapter. Criticism/Reviews are welcome because I haven't done anything like this before. Thank you.

_**November 25th, 2012 Update:** _I will be posting new chapters to this story, expect waiting time. It took me between one to two hours to finish the prologue, not to mention fixing errors after publishing it. Expect errors to be fixed or seen as I post new chapters (hence you might notice the story look different every now and then). Also, this story I will mainly focus on Jake and Sherry, I am not bringing up other known characters in Resident Evil unless I think it is absolutely necessary. Also, please don't be afraid to post reviews/criticism, I will listen to your opinions, believe me. I am not an experienced writer, I am still getting the hang of this. Next chapter(s) will be coming soon, stay tuned!

_**November 27th, 2012 Update:** _For those who are just starting to read this story, for the early chapters (including this one, Prologue). I recommend you play Resident Evil 6 (all campaigns) before you start reading this story. You will understand where I am coming from as you read on to the next chapter. It is my way of imagining on 'filling' the blanks because Capcom likes to tease the fans too much and not give us the full story of these characters. Thank you.

_**November 30th, 2012 Update:** _Thanks for the feedback. I will continue to write more chapters. My rule of thumb to myself is I don't feel how long or short the chapter is. I write a chapter and feel how much the story should progress, so expect variety in the future. I take a different direction at these two characters than most people do. So if you want to see something interesting, this story is it. I will try my best to predict Jake and Sherry's personalities, it's not easy since I only know them from the game itself. Keep on reading people! Thank you.

_**December 3rd, 2012 Update: **_I apologize for the waiting time for the next chapters (Chapters 4 and onwards). I am doing the best I can to write them, it's getting a little harder for me, but I won't stop. It will take a bit longer for the new chapters to come out, but I promise they will come out, just takes a bit more time. Thank you.

**An Unusual Love Story**

**Prologue**

_August 2013_

_Somewhere in China_

It was hot and a hell day for Jake and Sherry, after escaping the wrath of the Ustanak, a powerful B.O.W Carla created that captured Jake and Sherry and later tried to dispose them both once and for all. Now with the threat out of the way, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin are lying unconscious on the ground in the midst of the rubble what used to be their 'ride' out of the underwater facility.

Jake slowly opened his one eye, followed by his other one. His clothes were a mess, probably from the intense heat of the speedy escape they did. He tried to move when he suddenly realized Sherry was lying next to him, conveniently. He looked at her, examining her in great detail. She didn't appear to be injured, after all, he thought she would be immune after what he knew about her, and the nickname 'Super girl' seemed to suit her well. He felt worried about her, but that idea disappeared from his mind rather in an instant.

Muller got up on his feet, slowly pushed Birkin's one hand away that was lying restless on his chest. He stood up and looked around as if he was ready to fight more.

_I hope there is no more of those sons of bitches_, as he thought after looking around.

He started walking around, walking the same way a wolf would make 'marking' his territory, he thought of Sherry but then thought about his money and his mercenary life. Jake never asked to be the savior of the world, and he didn't think he would of done It with a woman who he knew was the hottest woman she has ever met, unbeknownst to him he knew this was true, but never really thought about it, not even now.

Jake slowly started to walk away from Sherry, then something happened that he didn't expect. A gut feeling. He had… feelings. Despite the touching words he exchanged to her during the ride out of the underwater facility, he never expected this to happen. Walking back and forth over and over for a few moments what seemed to be forever for him, he took one more look at Sherry, still lying unconscious. Hesitated, he walked back slowly to her nervously, knelt down next to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She was lying on her back, he looked at her face, it had bruises and dirt from the ride that could of killed them but didn't.

"Sherry?", he said. He tried to wake her but no response. He did this for the next few minutes.

_Damn, this isn't right_, he thought.

He made another look to her face and then her body.

_Maybe, this isn't going to be bad._

It's been about fifteen minutes and she still hasn't woken up yet. Jake was sitting on the ground next to her, again, being protective of her.

He felt something grab him, it was unexpected as he flinched when his hand was touched then intertwined.

"Jake." Sherry whispered. Jake turned and saw Sherry smiling as he turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, super girl. Are you?" Sherry smiled, to his surprise.

"You did it!" Jake was in shock, surprised that she wanted him to have all the glory.

"No! We did it together! And… I…" Jake hesitated, he didn't look to her, somehow was in the lost for words.

"Jake. It's okay, I… thought of you more than just a partner since that ride out of the facility"

He wasn't looking at her face when she confessed those words that he didn't believe would be said to him. Never in his life he cared for someone, the only person he ever loved and cared with all of his heart was his mother back in Edonia, she passed away when he started to make a living as a mercenary and the only thing that mattered to him ever since was money, because it was the only thing that kept him alive. Now he was faced with a beautiful woman, a shining smile that he now knew he couldn't even resist.

"I… damnit!", he struggled. As soon as he said it, she looked at him with confusion.

"Jake. I know this isn't the time, but hear me out. I... care about you, and if you don't feel the same way. We can forget this."

Her words somehow got through him. Jake didn't look nervous now, he became himself again.

"Sherry." he whispered, as he came closer to her and now looking at her, now both of their bodies touching each other, side by side. He raised his left hand and touched her cheek.

"You saved me, I mean it. Thank you. And… I do love the way you looked back in that locker ro-"

"Jake!", she playfully slapped his arm. Her cheeks blushing from embarrassment, Jake had a grin on his face, she turned and saw a small part of his face turn red, it wasn't because of the cold or the heat around them.

Jake and Sherry stared at each other, in a way two normal people would do in a staring contest. Something about this was special.

"Thank _you_." Sherry said. She moved her head closer, her beautiful pink lips kissed his cheek. Jake reacted with a nervous smile, he never was nervous to anybody, but this was something new for him, and he liked it. As Sherry pulled back, she touched his hand again, his hand now intertwining hers. Everything turned silent, for a while.


	2. Chapter 1: New Purpose

**Chapter 1 – New Purpose**

_A Month Later_

_International Airport somewhere in the Middle East_

Things are busy in the airport, people running around to catch their flights, and everything looks normal since the chaos of the C-Virus has died down since their escape from China month ago. As Jake and Sherry are about to say their goodbyes to each other, a TV monitor nearby is broadcasting the BBC World News, but they both are not paying attention to it.

"Good morning, this is Lando Lester with Newshour here in the BBC. Coming up in the next sixty minutes, goodbye Justin Bieber, the new viral video "Gangnam Style", has over four billion views and counting on Youtube, what does this say to the Billboard and the music industry in general? President of Russia says he is going to increase his 'war' efforts with cooperation from B.S.A.A against the last of the militia groups in Eastern Europe, more specifically Edonia. The spokesperson for the president says they have been making progress on eradicating the temporary outbreak and terror that occurred in late 2012, but will the problem go away permanently any time soon? But first with the summary of the main news in detail…"

Jake and Sherry have got acquainted with each other since then. Sherry got the beautiful blue eyes and it has been making Jake stare at them for a minute. The truth is, Jake has developed feelings for Sherry ever since, he even felt drawn towards her.

"Sherry," Jake whispered. "Promise me you will be alright, super girl."

"Jake. I will be alright; I haven't forgotten what I said about you."

"I love you, super girl."

Sherry blushed; she couldn't get over how attractive Jake was, despite not coming off nice when they first met. Her insides were going crazy, and she knew it. She still had a job with the D.S.O, but she promised to Jake that they will eventually settle down, she even gave her number to him.

"I love you too, Jake"

Getting a positive response from her made him smile, who changed his life forever. He became a new man. He always wanted to be happy, but this was different to him. He moved closer to Sherry now, both of their foreheads now touching each other. Sherry gave of a delicious smell from her clean skin, something Jake liked very well. Jake did the same to Sherry, he was all man, with remarkable strength that gave off a distinct smell from his sweat that made Sherry smile happily, and slightly aroused.

Jake made the move this time; he tilted his head, his lips now with hers now. It was a passionate kiss he has ever done to anyone in his life. He didn't hesitate to French kiss her, she didn't expect this. Realizing Jake's desires, Sherry wasn't afraid to respond to his needs. They were going at it, as if they both knew each other for years. Jake's hands slid down from her hips to her behind, he wanted to touch them both badly. Sherry liked this and didn't stop him from doing this. Satisfied, Jake moved his hands back to her waistline. They continued to kiss what it seemed like forever, like a painting on a wall of a couple that were perfect for each other.

Sherry broke off the kiss first, Jake did the same. She gave him a smile that was more than friendly, she wanted to be loved, and never expected it would come from Jake. He enjoyed the look she was giving to him and he loved every minute of it, he smiled back. He never smiled, not until meeting Sherry.

"Super girl, don't keep me waiting." Jake said.

"Jake, stop. Now you are doing it on purpose!'

Jake couldn't help himself; he went in closer for one more kiss in the lips. Something about teasing a girl made him turn to an amateur flirter which he didn't know he was capable of, despite being hardened since her mother's death.

Sherry started to walk towards the security area while Jake stayed behind. After going through security, she turned around to get a final look of Jake, she saw him, he waved back with a subtle smile. Sherry wanted to stay with Jake badly, but she knew she couldn't. But she reassured herself because of the promises they both exchanged each other.

Jake said he will stay in Middle East for a bit to clean up B.O.W's that recently showed up, for him it is a simple job compared to what he and Sherry had to deal with in China. It is an act of his new purpose in life, helping others, not because of money. Jake never allowed Sherry to go unless they found way to keep contact with each other, which they both did.

Sherry waved back to Jake one more time before she walked further inside the terminal, she had red cheeks on her face. She was happy, she deserved it. Jake and Sherry weren't normal people; they both have things that weren't common in society. Jake has his super strength that would surprise any professional wrestler, and Sherry had the healing ability from the G-virus she got back in Racoon City. Sherry never got romantically involved with anyone since the Raccoon incident, until Jake gave her new purpose in life as well: love.

Jake walked outside of the airport. He put his hand inside one of his pockets to reveal a key to a vehicle of some kind. He looked around and saw his ride, black motorcycle with dual exhaust. With a small compensation he received from the B.S.A.A and the U.S government, thanks to Sherry. He had enough money to buy few plane tickets and his own method of transportation.

He got on his bike and started showing off his new ride by pulling back on the throttle a few times. His face gave a look of that he had an idea. He pulled his new phone out, similar to what Sherry has. He spent no time racing out of the airport in a hurry. One more message to Sherry, a reminder that he didn't need the fifty million dollars, in a flirty way. He felt complete, almost.


	3. Chapter 2: Realm of Hope

_Author's Note: _ The character 'Rob' in this story is based on my real neighbor; I incorporated what I thought his personality was into this story. I hope you like the results.

**Chapter 2 – Realm of Hope**

_Months Later, Early 2014_

_Somewhere in the Middle East_

Cleaning up the mess left by the B.O.W's for the past few months has turned Jake tired of fighting. He only turned to mercenary idea of his life because he had nowhere else to go to. Now after all this time, he has seen enough, that counts to the outbreak left by Carla in the United States and China, both under control now.

Jake is resting at an outpost with many other soldiers who he doesn't know well. His reputation of taking down notorious B.O.W's has made him known to them but it seems they don't know the big role he played in China. A random soldier walks by and sees Jake alone, he walks up to him.

"Hey, you're the guy that took care of those B.O.W's around here?"

"What? Who's asking?"

"I am", he said.

The only person Jake made any real friends was Sherry, who he knows is currently residing safely in the United States. All those months of texting and calling occasionally have kept him satisfied, but now he has something else in his mind. With his 'assignment' in the Middle East, he has kept to himself always, but now he seems to be talking to strangers for a change now.

"Hey uh, you don't happen to have any trouble with the people around here do you?"

Jake looked at the man with an annoyed grin on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?"

"I am only saying that you look like those kinds of people that do not want to talk or share stories, you know, why you're here."

Jake looked dumbfounded, realizing that the random man was just trying to have a conversation. Fighting to stay alive has gotten into his head, despite having Sherry on contact, the battles he had to fight have made him uneasy.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Not into this whole talking thing."

"That's alright, look. Do you want to talk at all?"

"Hit me. I got nothing better to do."

"By the way, you can call me Rob."

Jake looked at Rob with a slight grin on his face, probably because he hasn't talked to anybody other than Sherry for all these months. Rob looked to be around fifty to sixty years old, he has a gray moustache and gray hair. He seems to walk differently, something wrong with his one leg, but this didn't bother Jake a bit. Something about him made Jake believe in the slightest that made him give a break, he never really had one, nor does he remember having one.

"Why are you here?" Rob said.

Jake sighed and thought for a moment. He doesn't know the answer, but he thought of something from the top of his head, and it was the truth.

"Many reasons"

"That doesn't ans-"

"Okay… I am here to… help you guys. I am not the kind of guy that wants to do that, but I am. Okay? Does that answer your question?"

Rob looked at him with disbelief; he knew he wasn't telling him everything. He wasn't a smart man, but he has lots of experience talking to people, and this was one of those cases Rob knew there was a story behind Jake.

"You are here. But really, why are you _really_ here?"

Jake knew he got him; the only way he thought to make Rob quiet was to be honest. He knew how to lie, but being alone for all these months with no face-to-face conversations made him think against that idea. After a few minutes of shaking his head and looking around, he made up his mind.

"Long story, I used to be part of a mercenary group back in Edonia in Eastern Europe. My mom... shit. She passed away before I could help her. The living conditions were shitty also, my father left me and my mother to rot while he went on to taking over the fucking world. Then one day, I met this… fantastic girl, she is the one that changed my life forever. We saved the world together, she saved me and I saved her. But I knew super girl really wa-"

"Super girl? What kind of a nickname is that? She a superhero now?" Rob said.

"Hey listen! You'd understand if you were there. She saved me, can't imagine what I would be like if she didn't come that day. In the end, we saved the world. After all the shit was past us, I realized, well… we realized we had a thing going on. And it's been like that ever since."

Rob took the moment to gather everything he just heard. He couldn't believe it at first, but he knew he wasn't kidding. He paid full attention as he was telling his story.

"You love her?"

Jake looked at him, hesitant, but he couldn't deny how he really felt about her. He turned his head away from Rob, but not without a small smile.

"Good for you" Rob said. "Because I haven't met a lot of girls that fall for guys that are into saving the world, it's only something that would happen in superhero stories. It's always been the same way, the traditional way for me."

Jake didn't laugh, but he gave a nod at him. Surprisingly, Jake realized only now that nobody else in the outpost tried to talk to him, ever. He noticed Rob had a look as if he was about to say something, which he did.

"Look. I don't say this to just anyone but. How about you do something else with your life than fighting bad guys and monsters for a change, what about your girlfriend? "

Rob wasn't kidding; he had the look of truth in his face. He wanted to go home too but it is already there for him. Jake knew what Rob said had been in his mind for a while now. A simple life, no more fighting, just peace. He didn't think much about it. It seemed his way of letting go of stress.

"Shit. Alright, if you are really interested in me, what do you have to say?"

No surprise, Rob smiled, glad to have given the chance to earn Jake's trust this soon.

"I got contacts and everything that I can get you of here, and you look like you got everything you need to do the rest once you are out of this place. But you know the catch is that it will take me some time to make the arrangements. To summarize, you're going to be a happy man."

"But what abo-"

"Don't begin to worry about me. I've had a good life; your life is just starting. I think you already know by now that life is short than you know. Now please, just feel glad. I am helping you, either take it or just continue what you are doing now."

Jake thought he knew his expectations, a temporary job cleaning up B.O.W's, but the job feels like now it has been forever for him. Rob had a point, a point that Jake took the news hard. He gave in, knowing he does not have tons of life experience in contrast to Rob, age and time always tells.

"Do it."

Rob gave a small smile, relieved that he accepted the help.

"You should tell her the good news, I will start the process. I'll let you know when I have made progress."

Rob walked away, Jake stayed behind, still staying in the same sitting position before he approached him in the first place. With one hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked in the contacts list and saw Sherry's name in the list. He stared at that name for the next long while, still trying to snap back to reality. A new path in life, something he almost took for granted.


	4. Chapter 3: Blink

**Chapter 3 - Blink**

_Early 2014_

_Somewhere in New York City_

Sherry sits at her motel room high above Central Park. She is working on her paperwork via her laptop, the work is about the outbreak in the US and China that occurred in the past few years, just wrapping up new information learned from the disaster.

She finished her work and turned the laptop off. Just now, there was a distinct sound she heard well every day, a group of children from pre-school are walking by outside her motel on the street, and the children were admiring the view of the park. Sherry conveniently had her window open, revealing a beautiful view of Central Park. She walked up and sat down on the chair to admire the views herself.

While admiring the views, she was thinking about Jake. Thinking about him was her second priority, she still works for the D.S.O which is her main priority but she never forgot about him. Ever since they parted ways back in the Middle East, they have kept contact via phone. How they kept in contact with each other was typical to a couple found everywhere. Talking about simple things a normal couple would, being reassuring, and complimenting. But Jake and Sherry were no normal people, so this was new and different for both of them. Jake was always on her mind even if her job got in the way, sometimes she even had dreams of sleeping with him. She knew she wanted to, but never had she given any hints to Jake about it. Sherry never slept with anyone nor done the dirty deeds, she is still a virgin. She couldn't figure what Jake's reaction would be once he will know her innocent secret.

Sherry thought of Jake over and over while staring at Central Park. It's been a while, for her it felt like a long while since the last time they talked face-to-face. But her feelings for Jake has always stayed true, she didn't go to parties or hook up with anyone else. She was a typical loyal girl, something Jake should be grateful. She was unsure if she might have a long life with Jake, knowing his first impression wasn't something she liked, his significant change of heart later on that caught her attention. It impressed her, but not quite enough, yet.

She got up and walked to her bedroom. On the bedside table was a picture of her and Jake taken by a random tourist it seems. The picture shows them both posing for the camera with Jake and Sherry smiling and holding hands while a beautiful view of the desert with Jake's motorcycle seen in the background. Sherry touched the picture frame with the tip of one of her fingers, never forgetting that moment that was displayed on the photo.

She changed into more comfortable clothes as she was going to sleep. It is still morning time but travelling from place to place, especially around the world as a D.S.O agent has made her body forget the right time to she used to go to sleep. She wrapped her blanket around her and off she was to dreamland. Her attempt to sleep was interrupted by the noise she got from her cellphone, it was a text message. She wasted no time and got up to read the message. As she read what the message was about, she turned a big smile on her face. She clearly was happy, and knew it would happen eventually for her, but she was also nervous. Then, thinking about all the times they had together, her memories about him became bliss.


	5. Chapter 4: Inclination

_Author's Note: _For the descriptive parts for New York City International Airport, I apologize if I am not correct on visualizing the airport terminal to its real counterpart. I've never been there, so I am just imagining what it looks like based on pictures I found on the internet.

**Chapter 4 – Inclination**

_A Month Later_

_Early 2014_

_John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City_

Sherry is sitting in the arrivals area for international flights at the airport. She had a good look of the double doors where he will come out after passing through customs. Sherry got the information of his flight from a text message she got from him earlier, she replied back acknowledging his trip plans. Not to mention she was very happy to know he was coming to her. Her body was shaking, but it was subtle. She is still nervous; she doesn't know how she or he will react after all this time. Will she run up to him or will he do it? Or is it going to be an awkward moment? Regardless of what the outcome she thinks it will be, she is excited to see him again, after all, they both supported each other since the first time they met back in Edonia.

She waits patiently, but she looks a bit impatient on the outside. It looks like waiting doesn't matter anymore to her, it is like judgment day. She looked towards the airport area where airplanes were arriving at their gates, next the runways where planes take off and land. It was definitely a busy airport but she hopes to see his flight, the only one that really matters to her.

_International Airport somewhere in the Middle East_

Jake arrives at the airport with help from a good fellow. Rob kept his promise; he arranged the transportation and all the necessary things needed for him to get off the country, legally. His motorcycle ride had to be left behind, it didn't matter anyway because he was already on his way since he accepted Rob's offer. Jake didn't have much to carry, he had a small backpack on his back with all the important things he needed for the trip; the tickets, and his personal belongings. He had his cellphone too. Jake and Rob are standing outside the airport entrance for international flights.

"Take care Jake. Feel free to stay in contact with me if you wish" said Rob.

"I don't know what to say, but, I am glad. Thank you"

"Heh heh, look. I'll be alright. I promise I won't go out and start killing zombies or big monsters, I am not the kind of guy for those jobs right? Now le- You look nervous"

Rob's guess was good, he was definitely nervous. By now, Jake thought he had his emotions under control, but even not seeing her, he had his expectations about it. This is it, and how he was going to do this was not something he planned. Jake didn't look Rob in the eyes, but Rob adjusted himself so he was staring him in the face.

"Don't be that. What are you going to lose? You got something in your life."

Those were magic words to Jake's ears. He lost everything, his mother and father, the only person he hasn't lost was Sherry. He could have lost her from all the crazy adventures they had together, but she is alive because of him. He also remembered that he wouldn't be breathing life if she didn't do the same to him, which helped him lose control of his emotions. He knew how he felt about her, and there was no turning back. No more fights, just… feel.

"Thank you, Rob. I can't thank you enough how those words mean to me."

Rob touched him in the shoulder.

"Thank yourself. You did it. Nobody in the world could have accomplished what you have. Be happy, you are starting a new path in life. I wish you the best, I really do."

Jake looked at Rob again, this time responding with a more friendly smile compared to his lack of emotion the first time they met. All this reassuring from him helped him greatly.

"Goodbye, Jake. Stay safe!"

"Thanks, Rob."

Jake took one last look of Rob before walking inside the terminal building. He felt he should have known him better, felt sad now, but was determined to move on and continue what he wished for: a reunion with her.

After passing customs, he took a seat on one of the chairs in the boarding area where his flight will be. He never has travelled anywhere in the world outside of danger, he stared at airplanes taking off and land and them taxiing to or from the runway. It was like as if he was a little boy, learning and seeing things he has never done before in his life.

It was boarding time for his flight to John F. Kennedy International Airport bound for New York City. Before he did anything, he informed Sherry of his flight. He got up from his seat and started boarding the plane. Inside the plane, he found his seat and put his backpack between his knees and waited for the plane to move. Eventually, the big plane left the airport gates and proceeded towards what will be the usual takeoff for a commercial airliner. For him, first time in passenger aircraft, he wasn't worried at all. The plane adjusted itself on the takeoff runway and the engines went to full thrust. As the plane was speeding down the runway, he felt the thrill of adrenaline going to his body; he loved the feeling of an airplane taking up speed for some reason. Later, they reached the cruising altitude which Jake spent his time admiring the views of the sky, clouds and the world below. It was a beautiful sight. Unsurprisingly, he grew tired of the views; he checked his monitor in front of his seat and checked the progress of his flight. Like every passenger, he got two complimentary meals to supplement the long trip. After finishing both meals, he didn't try to sleep, but continued observing everything around him. His trip now is more than halfway through. Jake felt nervous again, but after remembering Rob's speeches, he regained control, confident again. He pressed a button near his arm rest and made his seat go back. He wanted to rest, he needed it.

The plane started to descend slowly which made Jake feel it instantly, which made him wake up. The seatbelt sign lights turned on, the moment of truth was coming.

_John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City _

Sherry saw the notice board for Jake's flight change from 'On Time' to 'Arrived'. She stood up and took her position facing the double doors where all the passengers of Jake's flight are going to come out. Like her and many others who are waiting to see the people they love and care about, Sherry definitely was one of those special cases.

Jake walked out of the plane while greeted by the flight attendants that serviced Jake and many other passengers during the flight. Oddly enough, Jake kept a positive attitude this time around with the flight crew, not bickering or showing off his smart-ass attitude like before, but he still has some of his hardened personality in him, only this time it has adapted to make him look more 'friendly', which he took well, but not without a lot of persuasion from the people in the past, Sherry and Rob.

He made his way inside the airport, he looked at the plane he was on one more time before moving on. Jake walked to Airport Customs. With Rob's help, he had no problem passing it, one of the most uptight airports in the world. Continuing on, he made his way to the luggage area, didn't need to wait, only had his backpack that he had with him since leaving the Middle East. He followed the signs and saw the double doors; it was that moment he knew was going to happen. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards it.

Sherry was on the other side, still waiting for Jake to appear, many other passengers have come through before Jake. As more people passed through, the double doors opened again, she saw about four to eight people go through the doors, she looked through the crowd of people until her eyes froze. Sherry saw Jake first; he didn't notice her until he looked around too, now finally they saw each other. The waiting game for both of them before making eye contact until now felt like an eternity, but now there they were.

First reaction; Sherry smiled, revealing her white teeth, her reactions impressed Jake because he had a look in his eye, a good sign she thought. She started to walk towards him slowly then started to speed up. Jake didn't run towards her but as he looked her in the eye, his body language 'asked' to come to him. He didn't know what to do, instead let his feelings guide him through this.

Sherry put both of her arms around Jake, she grabbed him tightly. Jake put his both arms around Sherry's neck. Their bodies were very close to each other, they can feel each other hearts beating fast. He felt Sherry's thighs rub against his groin, and he felt more than happy when their relationship has become sexual. They pulled their heads back while still having their arms around each other and looked each other in the eyes.

"I… missed you" Jake said.

"I did too, Jake. I've been waiting for y-"

"How long?"

"Shh- Jake."

Jake was about to say something until he got interrupted when Sherry moved her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and wet, she didn't hesitate to move her tongue to taste his. He realized her wishes and went along with it; this time, he never felt happier in his life, a beautiful woman with affection for a man that also happened to be a good kisser, but the beauty herself happened to be good at it as well. Sherry moaned as Jake was doing the kissing to her, now his mouth moving down to her neck, he pulled his head back until he was able to see her entire face. The random people around them noticed their sheer intimacy and they were looking at them with awe, as if they were an important sight to be seen, but they both paid attention only to each other.

"I thought you were go-"

"Second base?"

"Jake! Not here with these people here," Sherry whispered with a cute laugh.

"I was kidding."

Sherry looked like she was about to cry, Jake noticed this.

"Sherry, please don't. I missed you too. I'm not going anywhere again. I…"

Sherry wobbled her head a bit, trying not to let her tears fall from her eyes.

"I want you. I'm done with my life of jobs that require me to be away or fighting mutated bastards. I want to settle down… and ask you o-"

"Date? Jake…"

Sherry was smiling again; she didn't control herself this time, her tears now naturally rolling down her cheeks. Jake pulled his one hand to wipe her tears away.

"I mean it, super girl."

Jake moved in and kissed her with such hot passion. They didn't stop, they kept going for a bit longer.

They stared at each other, unable to figure out what to say next. They just looked at each other with devotion; they worshipped each other with a healthy heart with lust in between. As they are enjoying their long moment together, other people around them have already finished their reunions; they were the last couple left. Love has touched down to her from the air.


	6. Chapter 5: Enchantment

_Author's Note_: This chapter took me some time to write, it wasn't easy and I don't think my next chapters will be any different. The story will go on. I wil try my best, again, to imagine Jake and Sherry from their videogame counterparts, but with some personality changes because of the amount of time that has passed. Thank you.

**Chapter 5 – Enchantment**

_John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City_

Sherry and Jake didn't stop holding hand to hand; with time that has kept them separated, nothing stopped them from having their moment. They walked to Sherry's car at the parking lot near the airport terminal; as they were looking for the car, she remembered the route to take to get to her ride and eventually saw it in plain view. A nice four dour luxury car that looked brand new, she kept good care of it.

"Nice car" Jake said.

Sherry looked at Jake, she didn't say anything but a subtle smile.

"It's missing something"

"What?" said Sherry.

Jake stared at the car; he slowly moved his head, now facing Sherry. He turned a grin on his face. It took a moment for her to figure out he was being a flirt, which is something Sherry is not used to, coming from Jake. Sherry shook her head with a smile and the pair got in the car. Driving away from the airport, Jake took one more look of the airport the best view he could get, the airplanes taking off and land reminded him of how he got here in the first place, Rob became a permanent reminder in his head.

_02:34 PM_

After a lengthy drive and making it through heavy traffic, Sherry parked her car outside her apartment. The pair exited the car and Jake looked up and down on her apartment, he looked back to her and waited for her to come along inside.

Sherry opened her apartment room door with her keys; she entered the room followed by Jake. He took a look around her apartment; observing what his 'home' with her is like, he seemed to be satisfied since he didn't show anything unusual from his body expressions. Jake looked around one last time, then went over to her, he has something to say.

"I want to rest."

Sherry nodded. "Where would you want-"

"Maybe here. The only bedroom in this apartment?"

She was trembling inside, all those visions and daydreaming of having Jake with her by her side looked it was going to come true. Without hesitation, she gave a nervous smile with a nod of agreement. Jake noticed her being nervous, this made him smile, and he was thinking sort of the same thing. Sherry wasn't in the mood for it, yet.

"And, before I forget; I want to take you out to the movies tonight."

She looked at him, Sherry had the look of relief. It is apparent she has been waiting for those commands to come from him. Sherry wanted to ask him, but Jake beat him to it.

"Absolutely Jake"

"Super girl…"

Sherry's heartbeat went up like a christmas tree; she didn't think about what just happened, did she do a mistake to make him say her nickname that way? She anticipated his response, baffled.

"Thank you"

Jake smiled before he headed to the bathroom to take a shower before sleeping. Sherry stood outside as Jake closed the door behind him; she was blossoming, had him all to herself now, no danger to interrupt their good cause. It is her dreams coming true for her, on the other, she is nervous about the dirty deeds. She perished the thought, knowing she doesn't know how Jake acts in public or on a date.

Sherry didn't sleep beside Jake; she watched him rest while she was busy making food and doing some work on her laptop.

_07:37 PM_

Jake and Sherry walked outside of the apartment. Jake is wearing different clothes this time; before going out on the date, he spent some time looking for new clothes. Jake is wearing blue jeans and a nice plain black shirt. Sherry wears a beige shirt and brown jeans, with some buttons undone to showing her cleavage but not too much. As they were waiting for the cab; they weren't holding hands, but they waiting patiently together to see a cab roll down the street. A minute later, they got one and they were on their way.

_07:52 PM_

Finally arrived in front of the movie theatre, they were pleased to see that the movie theatre wasn't busy. Jake held hands with Sherry as they walked inside to see what movies were playing tonight. They looked at movie posters that were there. Jake didn't seem to like romance movies or drama, while Sherry liked to watch anything, though she would be uneasy if Jake chose a horror movie. One of the posters they looked was indeed a horror movie, the poster looked creepy enough to make Sherry irritated, Jake noticed this and he moved his hand from hers and put it around her shoulder, assuring his presence to her. They moved on and found a movie that they agreed on, a typical action movie about a group of people attempting to fight evil, the type of evil against other people and not monsters this time. Jake paid for the movie while Sherry went to buy the popcorn. He didn't know what popcorn was until Sherry introduced it to him, he liked it. After getting everything they needed, they proceeded to the theatre room where their movie was showing.

_08:24 PM_

The movie trailers are playing. Jake hasn't enjoyed movie entertainment; he doesn't even remember the last time he was in one. As he watched clip after clip, he was staring at the screen, the same kind he did to airplanes. He didn't look at her while the silver screen was busy showing random footage, he was committed to the movie. Sherry understood why he wasn't paying attention, everything about normal life, outside of mercenary life, was something he isn't used to. Sort of the same way as North Korean defectors live a new life outside North Korea.

After the last trailer finished with the main feature notification showing up on the screen, Sherry touched Jake's hand to remind him she is there with him. Jake looked Sherry in the eye, his eyes said a lot of things. Love. He was still hardened, though didn't admit it directly even when they reunited back in the airport, but he meant everything else he said to her.

Over the course of the movie, Jake and Sherry watched the movie with no problem. Certain jump scares and 'surprises' startled Sherry, at one point she squeezed Jake's hand tight, he used his other hand to touch her hand overlapping his. Jake was a natural of being a gentleman; the movie didn't excite him much, but like his 'stares' at new things, it was an incredible experience.

_10:49 PM_

Walking out of the theatre room, they walked to the main lobby of the movie theatre and looked at each other.

"How was it?" Sherry asked.

"Not bad, it's interesting. I thought super girl would be doing the introductions in this movie"

"Jake. That's not ho-"

"Sherry. I'm joking"

She didn't seem to understand his kind of humor, but she is catching up, slowly.

"Super girl is still my movie I want to see"

She giggled.

"There is an actual movie with that name"

"Oh?" Jake said. He was caught off guard, now caught in a moment he wasn't expecting. He stood there for a bit, trying to say something next.

"You are the super girl I definitely want to see every time" said Jake.

She was speechless; as simple as his flirting was, she wanted him badly. Sherry's many years of being single and being a virgin has made her think of the dirty deeds, it felt right. But she still had second thoughts of her secret of being told, it is inevitable. Jake initiated the kiss this time, it wasn't a make out session compared to what they did before. He learnt one thing, showing subtlety in public. Sherry kissed back, their mouths and tongues kissing like never before, a regular couple they looked, which they were. But they were unusual, and only they know each other what they really were and how they felt for all this time. They broke off the kiss; staring at each other, there were both lust and love in their eyes, it was obvious to them.

_11:18 PM_

The taxi driver dropped them off back in the same place where they left off, nothing special happened until they went inside. Sherry opened the door with her keys, Jake entered the room first while Sherry was busy putting the keys and her things back in her bag. Jake took a few more steps into the room with both of his hands wobbling as if he was letting go of stress; he stopped moving, didn't stare at Sherry behind him. She put her bag away at a table near the door as she locked the door. After a few seconds, Jake turned around and looked at Sherry. She saw him staring with lust in his eyes, Sherry did the same. She walked up to Jake slowly, now they were about arm's length away from each other. They didn't say a word, but their sights were saying a lot of things that didn't need to be put into words.

"Jake, before we go on. I need to tell you I am a virgin"

"A what?" he replied.

"I've… never done 'things' with a man before"

"Super girl, I couldn't be happier to hear that. I am 'virgin' too."

They looked at each other for a second, he grabbed Sherry's arm and pulled her towards him; it wasn't aggressive but it was gentle and she didn't bother to wait any longer, she lunged herself to him. Now his mouth was touching hers again, more intense and craving than ever. She got excited, he had both of his arms in her back and she put her arms around his head. Jake moved his hands lower to her thighs, he grabbed them both as tightly as he could. As he did this, he heard Sherry breathe in hard for a split second, she is very satisfied. She moved her hands to his chest; her hands exploring it, it was all man, something that she has thought about doing for a long time. She lowered her hands to the bottom of his shirt, she lifted it up and he spent no time helping her take his shirt off. Sherry took a short time to stare at his chest; it was gorgeous to her, it wasn't a buffy chest, but knowing what he is capable of, didn't make her think of it negatively. Jake grabbed the bottom part of her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her chest with her bra still on. He saw her body before but not her breasts, he dropped his jaw a little, surprised. Sherry smiled as his reaction meant as a compliment to her. She grabbed Jake's hand and went to the bedroom. He struggled to remove her bra, she pushed him towards the bed and made him lie down in the bed with his legs still bending towards the ground. Sherry undid her bra, revealing the beauty of her chest now resting naturally. Jake stared at them happily, even his brain said to him that it liked every second of this. She was on top of him now; their lips making contact again, getting more aroused as he felt her chest rubbing against him. Sherry moved down, kissing his chest, now moving towards his jeans. She undid the belt and pulled the pants and the underwear away at the same time. Sherry saw it rising, Jake did want her too. Jake began to moan as she did her thing; he couldn't stop holding her, he wanted more. Many minutes later, Sherry finished and moved her head back in level with him. Jake turned her around, now he was on top of her. He looked at her breasts and began to put his head near them; instinctively, he made his tongue touch the tip of each one including his lips, she groaned as he did them back and forth. Next, moving down, he pulled her pants and underwear off simultaneously. Jake looked at Sherry briefly, she stared with lust, giving him the go. She was tight, as he tried putting one in there, but this excited him more. He added another one, it was still tight, but he pushed it in and out. Sherry couldn't stop groaning as he was doing it. Minutes later, he pulled it out, now ready to do what they have been waiting for all night.

"I don't got pro-" Jake said.

"I took a pill"

Sherry grabbed Jake's hair, she didn't want to stop now. Jake positioned behind her, his movements now going back and forth made her moan louder each time. Her feminine secrets turning red, she was happy. Jake unsurprisingly had strength above an average person, she wasn't prepared for the intensity he had been thinking. They tried many other positions; each one getting better and better every time.

_About an hour and a half later_

Jake kept going at her with the thrusts, Sherry watched his 'progress'. They were both sweating and her thighs have turned red, so did Jake on his pelvic area. He was getting tired. After a few moments, he felt something. He was going to climax, he felt she was about to do the same. Jake gave everything he had and then slowed down when he felt the releasing sensation from both of their bodies. He was breathing heavily, her face was exhausted. A moment later, they lied down on the bed on their backs. They took some time to relax, their hearts were still beating rapidly. Finally, their beats slowed down enough to have a normal conversation, they looked at each other.

"I really love you, super girl"

She smiled, she touched Jake's scar on the left side of his face.

"I do too. I love you Jake. And th-"

"Don't say it. I thank _you_. I always wanted you to be happy"

"I want you to be happy, too. I wouldn't be alive here right now if you didn't"

"Sherry. We decide what happens next, together"

Sherry's expectations went off her head, she didn't expect Jake to be committed. He really meant it, he didn't have anyone else to turn to. He has her, and nothing will ever change that. He felt complete, nothing felt wrong. She got something now too, love. Jake put his hand around Sherry, rubbing her arm. They didn't stop glaring at each other's bodies, it was glorious. Together; they thought, a thought that couldn't be said better.


End file.
